


Carrying the banner

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Just a drabble, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Jackie Kelly is leader of the newsies. Whether  she wants to be or not.At least she can count on Crutchie not to lean on her as hard as the others. Well, figuratively not literally. Because Crutchie likes leaning on her a lot.





	Carrying the banner

"Jackie”. Crutchie asks. “what are we gonna do?".

She looks around. At the Delancey brothers, at all of the newsies, who thought of her as leader of their group. And at Crutchie. Her gaze lingered on the girl as she leaned against Specs. She looked up and they met eyes before Jackie tore them away. 

She takes a deep breath before announcing. “We're gonna go on strike!".

-/-

It was nighttime, the day had been long. Announcing a strike against the raised paper prices, and going against the Delancey's and making plans to spread the news to every other newsie, including Brooklyn . 

Jackie Kelly was tired. Who knew holding a strike was this hard?

She sighed as she tossed and turned on her blanket and bundle of old unsold newspapers that were used as pillows. The night was warm and she felt...exhausted yet ready to spring up and lead once again.

"Jackie? You still up?". Crutchie’s voice whispers over from the other side of the terrace. 

"Yeah. Can't sleep, you?".

There's some shuffling. "Guess we're in the same boat".

Jackie sighs as she pulls herself up. Crutchie stares up at the sky, the stars reflecting in her eyes. She's got her own blanket which is covering as much of her as it can and some old papers propping up her foot. Her hair is propped up in a messy bun with a rubber band she probably found on the street. Jackie thinks she looks pretty, despite the dirt staining her face.

She makes her way over and plumps down next to her, placing the blanket over herself again to stay warm again. 

"You worried?". Crutchie asked suddenly. "Bout what?". Jackie says aloofly, avoiding the subject. "Ya know. The Strike".

Jackie shrugs, though Crutchie had known her long enough to know that that meant yes. "I mean, it's a good idea. But do you think the other newsies will go with it. Brooklyn, I mean".

Again Jackie shrugs. She moves closer to Crutchie, for warmth she chides herself, despite the warmness of the evening. 

Crutchie dosen't seem to mind as she starts fiddling and braiding Jackie's dirty blonde hair. "I'm sure it'll work out just fine doll. Don't worry your pretty little head about it". Crutchie says. 

Jackie just chuckles. "Yeah. I'm sure. But it'll take a lot of work for that to happen".

"Then we'll put in a lot of work and get it done".

Jackie just nods. Her eyes are growing heavy, as it always does when someone messes around with her hair. It calms her down and she nods off to Crutchie talking about something but soft enough that she knows its just to lull her to sleep. 

Hopefully tomorrow they can sort out this whole strike business. But it’s nice to know Crutchie will have her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm asked for more I'd definitely write more!


End file.
